degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't You Want Me? (1)
Don't You Want Me? (1) is the eighteenth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on May 7, 2007 in Canada, and on July 27, 2007 in the United States. Summary Alex has money problems, along with family problems. When her mom's boyfriend won't pay rent and has debts over thousands of dollars, she decides to look for a job besides the low-paying theater. She become a waitress at gentleman's club but there's bigger money to be made onstage, so now Alex is left with a choice. Main Plot Alex and her mother Emily are in trouble. Chad, has run up thousands of dollars in credit card debt and hasn't been paying the rent. The situation is dire and Alex needs to make more money than she can at the theater - when a job as a waitress at a 'gentleman's club' comes up, she takes it - but learns there's bigger money onstage. Alex has to decide what to do - and how maybe more-than-friend Paige will deal with the situation. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Emma wants to make plans for next year and is shocked to learn Sean's don't include her, or even Degrassi. Thinking she is pregnant, Emma and Sean are relieved when the test turns out negative. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League. |-| Gallery= 6436.PNG 549.PNG 876.PNG 8675.PNG 6543.PNG 64t.PNG 43g.PNG 532w.PNG gsr.PNG 644f.PNG res.PNG 54s.PNG 87.PNG 5tr.PNG 74.PNG 76.PNG 446.PNG fdt.PNG 546.PNG utg.PNG utr.PNG 6542.PNG 674.PNG 446.jpg 7567i.jpg 788u.jpg 7897.jpg 346.jpg 5444.jpg 655.jpg 6556.jpg The Beautiful Lextacy.PNG tumblr_mb3ay9DOAr1qc1tpr.jpg Erf.png Ryryrtr.jpg Hiojilk.jpg Guiguikj.jpg Uhkjhgb.jpg Guihjjj.jpg Tumblr mb3asaMpPa1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mb3atppiq11qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mb3au0fTNE1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Angelo Celeste as Cop *Conrad Dunn as Vlad *Rick Little as Announcer *Debra McCabe as Emily Nuñez *Tony Munch as Chad Kent *Kristina Pesic as Mel *Melanie Phillipson as Stephanie *Sarah Plommer as Sherry Jubilee *Brandon Thomas as Guy in club Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason |-| Quotes= *Emma: "I'm pregnant." Sean: "You're right, I am going to freak out. Uh, are you sure? You do a test?" Emma: "We'll do it together, okay?" *Paige: "Hun, don't cry." Alex: "Stop. You don't get to break my heart then comfort me, too." *School Marquee: "First Semester Exams Are Coming. Are You Ready?" |-| Featured Music= *"55 Regrets" by Hello Operator *"Wake to Weep" by Vivian George *"Make Me Shake (Gimme Some Crush Crush)" by Shinjuku Zuli *"Hustler" by Femme |-| Links= *Watch Don't You Want Me (1) on YouTube *Watch Don't You Want Me? (1) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Finale Category:Season 6 Episodes